Fairy World
Fairy World is the homeworld of the Fairies (formly pixies multiple times). It is a magical realm that exists in the clouds, connected to Earth by means of a Rainbow Bridge. Jorgen Von Strangle and the Fairy Council are in charge of Fairy World. Information Fairy World is where most fairies live, aside from those acting as Fairy Godparents on Earth. The strongest fairy in the universe, Jorgen Von Strangle, is one of the residents here. Fairy World is balanced by a number of gigantic rules aside from the godparent rulebook. It's number one TV show is Crocker TV/Timmy TV. Some other residents of Fairy World include Big Daddy, Mama Cosma, Binky, Simon Sparklefield, the Tooth Fairy and Blonda. Description Fairy World is located on clouds up in the heavens. The roads are rainbows, as well as the bridge down to Earth, The bridge is unnecessary since most Fairies simply teleport to and from Earth. Most buildings have a fairy crown above the roofs. It is not actually a part of Earth, but is depicted as a separate world near Earth orbit that can only be accessed by magic. In one episode, it is located directly above Giant Bucket of Acid World. This is humorously noted in the episode "Crocker Shocker" where Fairy World stopped floating, started plunging into the deadly acid, Jorgen Von Strangle admits it was not their first option, but that "the rent is cheap!". In "Fairly Odd Baby" it was destroyed temporarily when Poof broke wind, along with the rest of the universe, but was restored quickly due to another effect of Poof breaking wind. Among the most notable landmarks in Fairy World are the glowing entrance sign, the giant wand that powers Fairy Magic, and the Rainbow Bridge which connects the realm to Earth. Background Fairy World was first introduced in the Oh Yeah! Cartoons episode "The Temp!", where Timmy Turner and his godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, are called to return to Fairy World for training. They are bullied around by Jorgen Von Strangle, their drill instructor, until they sense that Timmy is in danger and beat him up to get back to Earth. In this appearance, the only part of Fairy World seen is the Fairy Academy, which is depicted as a floating island in the sky connected via the rainbow bridge, with only military-style barracks for structures. Another part of Fairy World is introduced in "The Zappys!", when Timmy and his fairies attend an award for the Zappys at Planet Fairywood. This time Fairy World is depicted as being in outer space and further from Earth. Fairy World was first visited in the main series in the episode "A Wish Too Far!", when Timmy is brought to Fairy Court by Jorgen Von Strangle for making selfish wishes. Only the inside of the courtroom is seen. Several more areas of Fairy World are seen in the episode "Apartnership!", with the realm again being depicted as a cloudy area with a rainbow. Fairy History Hundreds of millenniums ago, the fairies fought a long war against the darkness. They were able to subdue the darkness temporarily, becoming stars in the heavens in the process, until a chosen one could come along and defeat the darkness. Fairies since then have used their magic to help sad human children on Earth until they grow up. These fairy godparents maintain a strict policy of secrecy, if any godchild reveals the existence of their fairy or any other fairy, they will lose their fairy and anyone in the vicinity will have their memories wiped, including the godchild forever. These rules are enforced by Jorgen and the Fairy Council, who act as the de facto leaders of the fairies. Most fairies follow the same basic anatomy: They have small bodies, about the size of a human child. But there are also several fairies who are human-sized or even bigger, such as the Tooth Fairy, the Amazonian Fairies, or the Ancient Fairy Warriors like Jorgen Von Strangle. They have a pair of insect like wings, and yellow crowns that float an inch or two above their heads. They typically carry magic wands that are shaped like black sticks with a yellow star at the end. Fairies are almost always seen floating, the exception to this is Jorgen, who has a jet pack instead of wings, and is usually standing on the ground. Fairies are immortal, able to live forever, and although they age and mature just like humans do, it takes them much longer to get through adulthood than a human. Cosmo and Wanda have looked more or less the same for over 10,000 years, usually only changing their style of clothing and hair to the style appropriate of the time frame and or location. Fairies can be killed by violent acts, and they can catch certain magical diseases such asmagic back-up, the fairy flu and chicken poofs, though these diseases are not fatal to the fairy, they can still be dangerous to the fairy and those around them. Media Fairywood produces TV shows like "Timmy TV", a show that views Timmy's everyday life with his god parents. It is produced by media personality Simon Sparklefield. There are cameras everywhere around Timmy's house to catch every moment. The show is likely a reference to the 1998 film The Truman Show. Other media personalities include; Fairy Hart and Bob Glimmer, two news anchors on Fairytainment Tonite. Wanda's sister, Blonda, stars on the soap opera "All My Biceps" and she is the only fairy in Fairywood that has never won a Zappy. Billy Crystal Ball is the host for the game show This Is Your Wish. Notable Locations * The Big Wand * Fort Jorgen * Pointy Crown * Abracatraz * Fairy Academy * Rocco's Recycling * Fairy Wood * Cupid's Mansion * Fairy Stadium * Fairy Hospital * Chez Fairee * Fairy Auditorium * Fairy Jail * Big Daddy's Company * Wishing Well * Spellementary School * Fairy Court * Fairy Franks * Fairy Film Fest * Fairy Fro-Yo * Ware House * Tooth Fairy Enterprises * Rainbow Bridge * Safehouse * Fairy Falls * Strangle Buns * Chicken Temple * Sav-Wand Abilities Being able to use magic gives the fairies a number of powers and abilities. * They can grant wishes within the limits of Da Rules, ranging from the smallest of tasks such as moving things like telekinesis to world wide reality changes. * They can fly/float. * They can shapeshift or simply disguise. * They are immortal, live forever, and are able to survive things that would kill most humans. * They can teleport (sometimes this ability is called Poof!) themself or an object nearly every place they want and some cases thay can use this ability when they don't have any magical powers (like in Fairly Odd Parents: Shadow Showdown, when the Royal Jewel been stolen make The Big Wand somehow can't able to make magic to fairies but Cosmo, Wanda can poof Timmy and themself to Fairy World, Jorgen just like them can poof him and a magic oven in final boss) * They can also use their magic to heal their wounds and the wounds of others, such as their godchildren. Power Source Fairies do not generate magic themselves. Fairy wands act as receivers to 'The Big Wand', a large tower which draws on the human belief in fairies and converts it into magic which then sends it out to the wands and everything else which requires power in Fairy World as well as the fairies ability to fly. For a number of years all of Fairy World's magic came from Denzel Crocker, but has since then expanded to every Crocker-like people on Earth. Should The Big Wand be shut down, fairies will have whatever charge is left on their wand to use, until The Big Wand powers up again and they can recharge their wands. Trivia * The rainbow bridge seems based on the Bifrost * Fairy World floats above Giant Bucket Of Acid World. Category:Dimensions Category:Planetary Governments Category:Omniverse Category:Nations